deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 9: Onward/Walkthrough
Walkthrough Enter the open door to the right of the door we entered from (on new game + there is a weapon part – MK-II Canister Recovery Module on the right just inside the door). Follow the passage all the way around until we wind up in a small maintenance room containing a bench and a generator. Grab the weapon part – Canister Recovery Module Part 1/6 from the box here. Activate the generator and pull one of the cogs off the wall to the right and shoot it through the open window. Return to the original room and place the new cog on the wall above the spinning cog to activate the lift. Hop inside and ride it down to a lower level. Tau Volantis Waystation Basement After exiting the lift, enter the door to the left – it's a kitchen area and we will see a new type of enemy. As you enter the kitchen, look on the counter to the right for a weapon part – Compact Standard Frame part 2/6. Go through the opening to the left and enter the door at the end of the next room. In the first room, go into a crouch and head around the table to the right. You will see a large group of feeders squatting to your left. Ignore them and make your way over to the far wall. Move slowly up to the door here and go on through. Grab the audio log 1/5 from the shelf on the left and continue through the next door. To your right you will see a feeder in the doorway. Look just in front of the window in front to see some gas bottles. Pick up one of these with kinesis, turn left and fire it through the door way to the left of the window. Wait for the feeders to walk over to investigate. Enter the door we saw the feeder in and you'll see an upgrade circuit 1/2 on the floor. Return to the entrance to the room and wait for the feeders to go back to their original positions. Crouch walk through the door to the left of the window and duck into the next doorway on the left. Enter the unlocked door here. Head into the doorway to the left and grab the S.C.A.F Artifact 1/2 from the corner in here. Backtrack to the entrance and work your way past the machinery on the right to the door at the far end of the room. Go through this. Climb down the ladder here and you will find a small rotation puzzle. To do this one, you need to use kinesis to rotate the different fuses here so that all of the connections light up. They light up when the two adjoining prongs match up. To do it nice and easy, use the following: * Rotate middle once * Rotate bottom once * Rotate top once Once the fuses are all lit up, the nearby console will activate allowing you to use it. Once active, the spiked wall here will now retreat into the tunnel behind and then come back to its original position. Let it kill the feeder that comes to investigate and when it is on its way to the far end of the tunnel, use stasis on it. Follow it up and enter the open doorway on the right for some reagents/stasis recharge and then repeat the process to enter the tunnel and exit the left hand door near the far end. This room features a second fuse rotation puzzle (note that there is an upgrade circuit on the table here in new game +). As with the original puzzle, we need to align all of the connections so that each fuse is fully lit up. To do that use the following: * Rotate top, centre twice * Rotate top, left once * Rotate bottom, left once * Rotate bottom, centre twice * Rotate bottom, right once. Once all of the fuses are lit up, activate the nearby panel and wait for the spike wall in the next tunnel to start moving. This will cause a swarm of feeders (~10-12) to emerge from the vents in your current room and run over to attack you. Defend yourself and when it's all clear, use kinesis on the spike wall and run through the tunnel and out the exit on the far end. Climb the ladder here. As soon as you reach the top of the ladder, look to the left. On top of the machinery here you will see a weapon part – Explosion Amplifier Part 3/6 (note another weapon part MK-II Explosion Amplifier will appear here on new game +). Grab this with kinesis and loot the lockers here if you are interested. Follow the walkway around until you reach a control centre of sorts. Grab the Supply Depot Key from the panel on the right (this will allow us to undertake an optional mission). This will also activate a nearby audio log 2/5. On the crate at the far end of the room is a Blueprint – Medic Support Handgun 1/2. Go through the unlocked door here. Enter one of the suit kiosks to repair your suit. We can now venture outside without worrying about our body temperature and our suit locator is now back to functioning as normal. Huzzah! Open the gate with kinesis, check out the audio log 3/5 on the crate to the left and then take the elevator back up to the Way Station. Tau Volantis Waystation Exit Exit the waystation and kill the four slashers waiting for you. At this point we can undertake an optional mission – the supply Depot. To get here, we need to ignore our suit locator and instead backtrack through the snow to the locked door opposite the ladder I mentioned earlier. To continue with this, check out the walkthrough here: * Optional Mission: Supply Depot Once you have finished off the optional mission (or if decided against doing it) return to the waystation and continue past it. Follow the suit locator over to a door at the top of a short set of stairs in front of a wire fence and proceed inside. On a small shelf to the left you will find a weapon part – Tesla Core Part 4/6. Exit through the door on the other side of the room and follow the set path through the snow forward until the fence on the left ends, then follow the path around to the left until you reach another structure. Kill the waster here and proceed through the tunnel. When you reach the cave, shoot the waster propped up against the wall – he's playing dead. Kill him and his friend that shows up and then loot the room for all its worth. Climb the ladder when you are good to go. Follow the snowy path down the slight slope in front until a short scene plays. Continue down the hill here for another scene. Be sure to hit the button prompts that appear during the scene. Afterwards follow the path at the top of the cliff until you reach a cave. As you move through this, loot the crates to the left if you wish (you'll have to kill a slasher though if you do). Continue through the cave killing another two slashers and exit into the open snowy area with the large structure in front and the wall to the left. Tau Volantis Excavation Headquarters Exterior Run over to the elevator at the base of the wall for a story sequence. Afterwards, enter the unlocked door to the right. Activate the generator in here and use the suit kiosk and bench if you need to. Exit back to the outside and ride the elevator up to the top of the wall. After a short scene we will face off against a new enemy. As mentioned in the enemy description, we need to avoid its charge attacks, whilst destroying the tentacles that emerge from its back. Doing this will reveal its weaker stomach tentacles. Severing these will damage him. Continue to repeat the cycle until a scene plays and he runs off. Climb the ramp that has now appeared and use the ladder at the top to return to the top of the wall. Follow the walkway here over to the door at the end and proceed inside. Enter the next door and grab the weapon part – Heavy Standard Frame Part 5/6 from the object on the right. Climb the ladder here to find a Blueprint – Pulse Rifle 2/2 and a text log 4/5 hiding out in the open and a S.C.A.F Artifact 2/2 behind the curtain at the back, left of the room. Return down the ladder and ride the elevator nearby down to a lower area. As you exit the lift, follow the right wall until you find a box you can use to open the nearby door with a mini-game. Do so and head inside to find a text log 5/5 on a shelf on the left side of the area. Enter the door at the end of the hallway and kill the legless waster and a swarm of 10-12 feeders that proceed to attack you. Once they are dead, look beside the entry door to find a locker with an upgrade circuit 2/2. Backtrack to the courtyard at the base of the elevator. Work your way over to the far side of the courtyard and enter the door that opens for you. Go through the unlocked door at the end of the hallway to the right for a chat with your crew to complete the chapter. Category:Dead Space 3 Walkthroughs